


Brainless cock sleeve

by IzzieThrash



Series: Original works by Izzie Thrash [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bondage, Brain Fucking, Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Consensual Mind Control, Don't Try This At Home, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Erotic Hypnosis, Gags, Hypnosis, I probably missed some tags, Mind Control, Nonbinary Character, O Ring Gag, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pussy Plugs, Rope Bondage, Sounding, Trans Male Character, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, all holes filled, feminine terms used to describe a trans masc character's genitals, technically, use of numbing medication on genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieThrash/pseuds/IzzieThrash
Summary: Jax is hypnotized so that when he suck's dick he doesn't feel it in his throat, but in his brain. Once there's cum on the mind, it's hard to stop.A quick warning for feminine terms used in relation to a trans man's genitals, and my usual disclaimer that my fantasies and weird ideas do not represent the trans masculine community.
Series: Original works by Izzie Thrash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	1. Master's home!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the note I left myself to find in the morning when I came up with this as I was trying to fall asleep 
> 
> "Sucking dick but I feel it inn ur brain and when they. Cum you're dumb and mindless cock socket ready to be used"
> 
> And that's basically the whole first chapter.

When Jax came home from work he was used to his partner being home already, usually getting some food ready for them to share. Today when he came home there was a note on the kitchen counter. 

"Hey baby! Sorry I'm not home, but I'm running some extra errands. I know we planned on playing tonight, so I have some orders. 

Put on your collar and some pretty lingerie.  
Stuff your cunt, with the biggest toy you can find.   
Next, grab a little bullet vibe, put it on your cock on medium.   
Lock the toys in place with a chastity belt.  
Put on an O-ring gag. I want you nice and drooly when I come home  
Kneel by the front door, don't let your ass touch your feet or the floor.  
No cumming! I'll be home soon!

-Lonnie"

Jax sighed and got ready, hole already needy from just reading his Master's note. When he got himself situated by the door, perched on a throw pillow, he let his mind wander. What was Master planning for tonight? Would he be allowed to cum, or would his hole be tortured all night? He didn't have much time to focus on it, the second the first line of drool got to his chest Lonnie bustled in still dressed in their work clothes.

"Hey baby boy! I'm so sorry, I hope you weren't waiting too long! I just got a new idea for something I could do to you while I break your little brain so I had to grab something for it!" They set down a little grocery bag and pulled out a little tube. Jax looked at it quizically for a moment before recognition set in, and a little garbled noise came out of his throat.

"Are you trying to say something honey? I can't understand you." They lowered the tube to Jax's eye level so they could be sure he knew what it was. "Anbesol baby, I'm going to numb your little dick while I break your brain this weekend!" They gave him a beat, knowing he would take off the gag if he was going to call off the scene. He gave a gentle nod, knowing that his Master wouldn't hurt him.

"Good boy Jax! Okay, let's get you ready to get broken in." They held out their arm to help Jax get up off the floor and led him to their greenhouse. They walked slowly, knowing that Jax was fucking himself with every step, but wanting to let him get that pleasure while he was allowed.

They helped him on to the gynecololofical chair in the center of the room, before removing the chastity belt. They held the bullet vibe in place while they fucked him with the dildo he has been holding inside, slowly. They fucked him so slowly he knew he was being tortured, despite the loving look in his Master's eyes. They slowly sped up, but the second it looked like Jax was close to orgasm they pulled the toys away. He let out a cry, clearly having been denied, wanting to cum so badly.

"Now Jax honey, you knew you wouldn't be allowed to cum this weekend! We already agreed you wouldn't, so don't act so sad!" They grabbed a glove and opened the tube of anbesol. "Jax I'm going to need you to be a good boy and stay still, do you think you can do that without restraints right now?"

Jax nodded, knowing what was coming. He was rewarded with a gentle pat on the inside of his thigh. "Good boy, now stay still for Master" they turned the tube on his cock, placing a few drops on the head before gently rubbing it in, making sure to coat as much of his dick as possible. 

They gave him a few moments to rest before starting to rub again. "Do you feel anything baby?" Jax shook his head, while a small gush of wet leaked out of his hole in response, turned on by the fact he was numb.

They gently flicked his cock, checking to make sure he really was numb, before turning and grabbing a new toy. 

At first glance it looked like a small metal plug, with a T base, but at further inspection, the base was more like a plunger, that could be pulled down and the plug would open like a flower, stretching any hole it was put in, and almost impossible to remove without returning to its original size. There was a hole just big enough for a tiny lock to thread through to keep the victims ass stretched without chance for freedom.

Lonnie lubed up the unsuspicious toy and eased it into Jax's cunt, before revealing the surprise. Jax gasped as his hole was stretched, and let out a low moan as he realized the predicament he was in. Pussy stretched but locked away, and cock numb, no chance of cumming. Master let out a low chuckle at his revelation. "Good boy, now let's get down" they lifted him off of the chair and carried him over to a cushioned corner of the greenhouse where they placed him on the ground, kneeling.

They watched him struggle for a moment, rubbing his cock, hoping for some pleasure that wouldn't come. "Jax, look at me" they rested a hand on his head, before snapping with the other. "Sleep" after a few moments of struggling to stay alert, his eyes glazed over and he let his tongue poke out from the gag. "Good boy, when I count to 3 I want you to wake back up, and when I count back to 1 I want you deeper, and every time I snap my fingers I want you to go deeper, do you understand?" He nodded slowly.

"1, 2, 3, wake up! 3, 2, 1, down deeper" he didn't even have a chance to be truly alert, before drowning in his own mind again. Lonnie undid their belt and unzipped their pants, revealing their cock.

"I want you to suck me off Jax, but you won't feel it in your mouth my good boy" Lonnie snapped "you'll feel my cock in your brain, you'll feel me fucking your brain good boy." They snapped again, and Jax slowly nodded. "Good boy" another snap.

They slowly thrusted into his mouth, fucking the warm wet hole, but he felt them thrusting into his skull, fucking his mind. Literally scrambling his brains. "Good boy" snap "every time I thrust you go deeper, every time I pump into your skull you get dumber" they grab his hair and use it to pull him against their cock, using his mouth. "With every thrust you get hornier" they fuck his mouth a little faster.

"With every thrust you get wetter" they hold him against their front for a moment, making him choke on their cock briefly. "Feel your brains being scrambled slut, feel how dumb and horny you are" Jax lets out a low groan from around their cock, knowing his brain is being used as a Fleshlight. His Master fucks his brain faster "when I cum, you'll feel it covering what's left of your brain, your only thoughts will be about cum. You'll do anything to get cum, you'll do anything to cum. A true cum dumb whore" they fuck him a little faster, hips stuttering as they get close.

"My little cum slut" they pump a few final times before finishing down his throat. Jax's eyes cross as he feels his skull fill with cum. "Good boy Jax.. good boy"

They pull away, letting Jax crumple to the floor, moving to sit down on the couch next to where they placed him.


	2. You can't mess up if you can't move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax can't keep his hands to himself, so Lonnie makes him.

After a few moments of catching their breath Lonnie finds Jax's leash and clips it to his collar, and leads him to their office. They take off his gag and he makes himself comfortable under their desk, while they change quickly to more comfortable clothes.

When they sit down in their desk chair they snap and get Jax's attention. "Warm my cock, don't try to make me cum, just hold it in your mouth." They scoot in so they can comfortably fuck around on their computer, and pull out their dick, only out in the air for a moment before it's enveloped in Jax's mouth.

Jax obeys his Master, resting his head on their lap with a mouth full of cock. When he mindlessly sucks on it the first time he is gently scolded, reminded of his orders, but the second time Lonnie pulls back and grabs his hair, pulling his head up and forcing him to look at them. "You are not allowed to make me cum right now, slut. You are a cock warmer. If you cannot behave I'll tie you down and won't let you touch me or yourself. Do you understand me Jaxson?" He shallowly nods, clearly not fully understanding his orders but doing the best he can to obey.

After a while he breaks composure, and they snap. He is dragged out from under the desk by his collar and thrown on the couch in the office. "Stay there, slut" He obeys, forcing himself to stay how he landed, not wanting to upset his Master any more. When they return to him they bind his wrists together behind his back with soft rope, and carefully bind his calves to his thighs, rendering his limbs useless. 

They slowly rub lube onto his ass, opening the hole slowly, one finger at a time until he's able to take most of their fist. They gently push in another plug, this one slimmer than the toy rendering his cunt useless, but almost as long as his forearm. When it breaches his intestines he lets out a broken moan, filling him deeper than his empty mind can handle. When it's finally seated in his hole he is moaning, making broken noises that almost sound like words, clearly begging to cum. 

They run a finger along his cock to see how the numbing agent was holding up and he let out a soft moan. They opened the tube of anbesol back up and his eyes begged for them to not take his cock away again, when it was just coming back, they had no such mercy. They numbed him up again and he had no choice but to be denied longer.

An idea ran across their mind and they left the office for a moment to wash their hands of the drug and grab one more toy.

They returned with a long thin box, and made a show of opening it, to make sure their toy knew what was inside. Another broken noise left Jax's throat at the sight. The lid revealed a thin long metal rod, and a shorter toy, mostly the same width, but a small barely visible bulb on one end, and a wide base at the other.

Lonnie lubed up the longer rod and slowly pressed it into Jax's urethra, barely stretching the tiny hole, but filling their slave in a way he had never felt before. When the rod bottomed out they slowly slid it back out, and fucked back in. They let it sit there for a few moments while he tried to struggle, moaning every time the toy bumped around in him. 

Slowly his Master pulled the rod out, only to replace it with the short little toy. It pushed in and filled him, and they didn't let up until it was fully lodged in him. 

They put a cock gag in his mouth, to finish him off. Filling his mouth with the thing he wanted so badly, filling every hole he has.

They returned to the office desk, leaving their toy writhing on the couch, trying to find a way to cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be surprised if anyone read this and thought "Yeah this gremlin man knows how to write porn"

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I turned my precious Jax into a cum zombie.


End file.
